Boat bumpers are used in conjunction with a nautical vessel, such as a boat, ship, personal watercraft, etc. (collectively, “nautical vessel” or “boat”). When a boat is attached or fixed to a nautical structure (such as a dock, piling, seawall, another boat, quay wall, etc.), one or more bumpers can be disposed between one or more sides of a boat and the nautical structure to protect such one or more sides and/or the structure from damage arising from the boat contacting the structure by absorbing at least a portion of any kinetic energy arising therebetween. Bumpers have been manufactured from rubbers, elastomers, and plastics.